Rissarissa
History Viridian Ocean Rissarissa is currently a senior officer of the crew Deafening Silence. She was created after the deletion of Lilmizzrissa in November 2006. She was part of the crew Obscure Spirits and after a while became member of Squid Squad. She stayed with Squid Squad until they become the number one crew of Viridian Ocean, she then went to help her friend Prettyhr to make her crew and flag stronger again. She then came back to Squid Squad as a fleet officer until she got promoted back to her former ranking. At the end of August 2008, she left Squid Squad once again and took back the head of her crew, -Rising Mist-, after a week or so of work, she got her fame up to rumored and was permited to take place inside the Sea Wrath flag. She later left it and joined the flag , ruled by her close friend Prettyhr. She got to the high position of princess on September 8th. On the 8th October, she left the crew -Rising Mist- and joined the crew where she became a fleet officer. She had voyaged many times with them, especialy into the dangerous Atlantis... with some of her friends there, the choice to join that crew after leaving her former one was easy. In the evening of the 20th October, Rissa was made a Lady of the flag Post Mortem, given to her by Desu. She decided with Desu to create a new crew and did so on the night of the 21 November 08, leaving the crew Die By The Sword. The name of the crew was chosen by Rissa as a surprise for Desu since he dreamed of creating a crew named that way. It was called: Crystalis Magus. They joined the flag Post Mortem and she was made princess and him lord of the flag on the 26th November 08. Then Rissarissa merged the crew back to Die By the Sword, and shortly in January she went back to her old crew Rising Mist, there she renamed it to Mitis Ventulus. After that she shortly joined Imperial Coalition. Then Rissa left to help Amberash in atlantis but she then returned to her old crew. After a few months it was decided to merge her crew with Midnight Aurora. Currently Rissarissa is moving up the ranks. Monlizzy has made her both lady of Imperial Coalition and senior officer of Midnight Aurora to honor her hard work and dedication to both the flag and crew. Near December 15, Rissarissa decided to build the fame up for a flag called Royal Pain with the help of many friends and royalty: Kebbielebbie, Mrblaze, Astrangel, Swobby, Yupthatsme. Wooden transferred Royal Pain to Rissarissa on January 7, 2010. Making this the first official island she has governed on Viridian. Around in Feburary Rissarissa disbanded Royal Pain and moved into the flag Dragon Lords. After her era in Dragon Lords, she found her way back into Midnight Aurora and Imperial Coalition. Sage Ocean In early January of 2008, wanting a change, Queendenial was created on the Sage Ocean. She first moved to Sage due to Yargus, but it didn't work out after that. She then started to explore and joined the crew but it also didn't work out. She then joined the crew Xensity, and during a blockade of their allies, Notorious, she met up with Saluteme, where they became friends. Soon after, she joined Saluteme's crew and became an officer. From there Queendenial made a crew called -Asj Dragons- and became a lady of Notorious. After that Queendenial put an alt for crew old crew and went back to Swashbucklers of Sage. Then in early July, she again followed Saluteme to Musketeers of Sage. Ice Ocean She's an officer of the crew Le Coeur de Feu and member of the flag Volcanic. On the night of the 18th October 08, she left Le Coeur de Feu in order to prepare and create her own crew. She made her crew Love Never Dies on the 19th October and created the flag The Lover's Dream which she gave the lead to her ex-boyfriend, Desu. She quit Ice but is seen now and then to check out the new updates. Accomplishments Viridian * Senior officer of the crew Prestigious * Princess of the flag Prevalent * Former senior officer of the crew Midnight Aurora * Former member of Imperial Coalition. * Former senior officer of Silver Dragons. * Former princess of Dragon Lords. * Former queen of the flag Royal Pain * Former governor of Viridis. * Former lady of the flag Imperial Coalition. * Former senior officer of the crew Midnight Aurora. * Former captain and founder of the crew Crystalis Magus * Former princess of the flag Post Mortem * Former captain and founder of -Rising Mist- * Former princess of the flag Shadow Company * Former lady of the flag Sea Wrath * Former senior officer of the crew Squid Squad * Former senior officer of the crew Obscure Spirits * Highest ranking in the ultimate list in Gunnery : 48th * Hit illustrious Sailing 11/02/08 * Hit illustrious Gunnery 10/13/08 * Hit illustrious Carpentry 2/10/09 * Hit illustrious Navigation February 3, 2009. * Became senior officer in Die By the Sword on Dec 20, 2008. * Finished memorizing the ocean on Feb. 3, 2009. * Got ultimate in Swordfight on March 8th, 2009. * Sublime Gunnery achieved May 3, 2009. * Sublime Sailing achieved May 4, 2009. * Sublime Carpentry Achieved sometime in December '09. * Sublime Navigation achieved April 4, 2010. * Legendary Battle Navigation achieved Sept 1, 2009. * Ultimate Battle Navigation achieved April, 2011. Ice * Captain and founder of the crew Love Never Dies * Princess and founder of the flag The Lover's Dream * Has achieved ultimate standing in spades on the 12th September 08 * Has achieved ultimate standing in hearts on the 15th October 08 Hunter *Captain of the crew Rising Mist *Lady of the flag Total Effin Chaos Trinkets Trinket }} Renamed Ships in her Fleet Her Pets Blockade Experience Virdian Ocean * JC: Spectre III, Windward VIII, Corona XV & (Ansel IX, Corona XIV )- was supposed to JC, but computer died halfway through. Dendrite XXV * Nav Experience: Corona XVII, Spectre XX , Corona XVII, Olive XIV & TLM Hunter Ocean *Nav Experience: Hubble's Eye II, Armstrong IX, Armstrong X, Gallows XXII, Hubble's Eye III Sage Ocean *Jc: Gauntlet XXVII, Gauntlet XXVIII, Bowditch XII Top Spots on the Ultimate List : Avatars that have been created for her in the past * Darkfaery's: (img)http://i52.photobucket.com/albums/g4/emieangel/riss.jpg(/img) * Sinstergoat's: http://img695.imageshack.us/img695/251/rissa2small.png * Corkskooner's: http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/images/1/13/Avatar-corkskooner-rissa.jpg * Isza's : http://onmelissasmind.com/ypp/av-rissarissa.gif * Cattrin's: http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff416/Cattrin_/RissaBig.jpg http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff416/Cattrin_/RissBig.jpg